


Atta-boy

by transboysora



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Wildemount Campaign)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, But Like Not Much, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Mollymauk Is Trans, Not Much Of Either Of Those Last Two Though, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboysora/pseuds/transboysora
Summary: "Please, don't stop on my account,” Mollymauk teases, and he can see the moment Fjord realizes he isn't quite joking, watching his mouth open, close, and open again like all the words have gotten caught in his throat and refuse to come out.





	Atta-boy

**Author's Note:**

> AKA I fixated on Fjord saying "atta boy" to mollymauk and had to write this  
> The word clit is used once, but nothing else is really described in detail. I imagine mollymauk hasn't had top surgery, but his chest isn't addressed either so you can imagine what you like.

It’s been dark for at least half an hour by the time Mollymauk makes it to his and Fjord’s shared room at the local inn, having spent most of the day out and about town with Jester and Yasha, though they’d gone their separate ways rather quickly and he lost track of them less than an hour after leaving that morning. He opens the door, walking in and almost immediately stopping dead in his tracks, his tail the only thing moving as his brows lift in surprise and a grin lazily forms on his face, one that can be heard in his voice as he speaks up.

“Well hello there, handsome,” he greets, and Fjord, who had been previously occupied with slowly stroking his cock, starts and pulls his hand away from himself. He clears his throat in obvious embarrassment, though this certainly isn't the first time Molly’s seen him in such a state, and he makes no attempt to cover up or move from his position propped up against the headboard.

“Please, don't stop on my account,” Mollymauk teases, and he can see the moment Fjord realizes he isn't quite joking, watching his mouth open, close, and open again like all the words have gotten caught in his throat and refuse to come out. It's a reaction Molly revels in, fangs glinting in the soft candlelight as he smiles wider. Giving others pause is what he does, well, not best—there are plenty of other things he can do much better—but being distracting and charming _is_ something he prides himself in. 

As Fjord starts again Molly begins undressing, setting a more languid pace than is strictly necessary, if only so he can see Fjord getting worked up. And worked up he does get, eyes roaming with each bit of skin Mollymauk reveals, hand picking up its pace as his robes are fully dropped. Molly watches from his periphery as he carefully wraps his scimitars in the embroidered cloth. He’s not going any slower than he normally would, but he can tell that Fjord is getting impatient without sparing him a glance (which is harder than he’d ever admit out loud, but he likes the tease almost as much as he likes the main event, so he waits and purposefully keeps his eyes otherwise occupied as Fjord gets himself off). After another few minutes of undressing he’s left in nothing but his shirt and underwear and he finally turns to fully face Fjord who, for his part, looks no less outwardly put together aside from the heaviness to his breathing and a barely noticeable darkening of his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“C’mere you little fuckin’ tease,” are the first words out of his mouth, somehow more gruff and deeper than normal, and the sound makes a shiver crawl up Mollymauk’s spine. He can see Fjord’s satisfied smirk as his tail twitches involuntarily in response. Much as Molly likes to appear unaffected, they both know this game; they both know that he’s at least as eager as Fjord is, and that Fjord doesn’t plan on being a passive observer any longer than he needs to be. With a saunter to his step, Mollymauk crosses the room and climbs onto the bed, crawling between Fjord’s spread legs and kissing him firmly once, then twice more, before backing off a bit, just in reach of Fjord but not quite touching him.

“I am not _little_ ,” he argues, adopting a put-upon tone that the flash of his teeth belies.

“You are compared to me,” Fjord teases back, the hand that isn’t currently occupied moving behind his ears, gently trying to coax his head forward to get the tiefling to kiss him again. Mollymauk ignores the pull, though does subtly lean into the hand now playing idly with his hair for a long moment before sliding down the bed so he’s lounging on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, hands resting on Fjord's thighs and eye level with his dick.

“Well, a _lot_ of things are little compared to you,” Mollymauk banters, eyes darting from Fjord’s member and then back to his eyes more than once, just so he’s sure the innuendo isn’t lost on the half-orc. The eye roll he gets in return makes it pretty clear that Fjord understands, and the laugh Molly gives is light and sincere.

“You gonna keep runnin’ that mouth of yours?” The _or are you gonna use it for something better_ is left unsaid, but it shows easily enough in the way Fjord stops touching himself like he expects Molly to pick up the slack.

“Depends, you going to try and shut me up?” Before Fjord can answer properly, Mollymauk leans his head down enough to give a teasing lick to his tip, deliberately pressing the ball end of the silver bar in his tongue against the slit and making Fjord groan.

“So that's the way it's gonna be tonight, then?” Fjord asks, voice low and pleased, and when Molly nods he speaks up again. “You know what to do if you need to stop?” His tone is gentler, betrays his slight worry even though he knows Mollymauk can handle himself just fine. He receives a pinch on his outer thigh and a challenging grin in response. “Hmph, cheeky.” 

With consent now given, Fjord immediately grabs at Molly’s horns to pull his mouth down onto his cock, feeling the tiefling groan around him at the rough handling. He begins bobbing his head, aided by the tugging and using his tongue to put pressure on the underside of the head on every go downward. 

Soon, though, he doesn't have to do much else but take it when Fjord’s hips start thrusting upward. Spit is dripping down his chin and Fjord’s cock at this point, both of them messy and uncaring. The moaning coming from Fjord is starting to err more on the side of growling, his movements are getting less controlled, and curses start leaving his lips more frequently.

“Fuck. Atta-boy, Molly,” he praises, and if Mollymauk thought he could get away with it he'd move his hands so he could touch himself. As it is, though, Fjord would be able to tell if he took them off his thighs, and Molly's not sure what sort of punishment Fjord would make him endure, but he could almost guarantee it would involve not cumming, and he's too turned on to even chance that, fun as the idea of being teased by him may be.

Molly moans best he can with his mouth full, fingers digging into the muscles of Fjord’s thighs as the half-orc gets closer to release. It only takes another minute of this before Fjord is cumming down his throat with a loud string of curses, the hands on his horns holding him there until he’s done.

Once the grip Fjord has on him is loosened, Mollymauk pulls back, chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath and fingers gradually going slack as he relaxes his muscles. He licks his lips, unceremoniously wiping his mouth free of saliva with their shared blanket. Fjord grunts but says nothing, though Molly is pretty sure that’s more due to lack of air in his lungs than anything else.

Molly rests his head on Fjord’s left thigh as the half-orc regulates his breathing, looking deceptively patient but for his tail wildly moving, hardly still for a second as it flicks to and fro.

Fjord hums contentedly, cupping Molly’s chin and coaxing him forward for a kiss before speaking up.

“You wanna go for a ride, darlin’?” And that, _well_ , that definitely piques Molly’s interest, who looks at Fjord’s still flaccid cock with an incredulous expression. He doesn’t get a chance to ask before Fjord speaks up again, a smirk on his face.

“Not on my cock, much as I’d like that,” he says, sliding down so he’s laying near flat on the bed, eyebrows raised in a clear question, though the still persistent grin tells Mollymauk that he doesn’t expect to be denied, and Molly doesn’t intend on denying him.

“You want me to ride your face, then?” Mollymauk asks, though by the time the sentence is finished he’s already positioned above Fjord’s head, the half-orc’s strong hands grabbing his thighs and gently pulling him downward.

“Mmh, if you’d be so inclined,” And Fjord doesn’t have to say anything else before Mollymauk is taking off his underwear and bearing down on him, a long, drawn out moan tumbling from his lips as Fjord’s licks him firmly, tongue almost immediately zeroing in on his clit.

“Fuck, not gonna last long like this,” Mollymauk mutters, and the words ring true. His thighs are already quivering, and he has to put his hands on the wall in front of him to stop himself from putting his full weight on Fjord, though he’s got no doubt that he could take it with ease.

It doesn’t take long at all before Mollymauk tenses, muscles shaking with the effort as he thrusts down roughly once, twice, three times, an embarrassingly high pitched whine clawing its way out of his throat as he cums.

“ _Shit_ ,” he laughs out weakly, not-so-smoothly dismounting Fjord and moving so they’re laying side by side, still panting with the exertion.

“Shit indeed,” Fjord agrees, wiping off his own mouth before pulling Molly closer, arm wrapped firmly around the tiefling. They both yawn, seemingly synchronized, and Mollymauk peels off his shirt before cuddling further into Fjord, drifting off and feeling oddly safe as he does so, unaware that the same could be said for the half-orc holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is ghostslayermollymauk if you wanna give me a follow or talk about this ship, I'm extremely gay. Also, comments would be pretty rad.


End file.
